Those High School Days
by iheartmuusic
Summary: Leaf, the nerd with a dying flame. May, the klutzy drama freak suffering from a "curse". Misty, the elite swimmer, & the odd one of the family. Dawn, the cheerleader, a porcelain doll with so many flaws. Together, these girls will go through high school, dodging the bombs of mistrust, lies, and cruelty. The secrets that they learn to share will bond them or kill them in the end.
1. Good Beginnings End Horribly

**Summary: Leaf is the nerd with a dying flame. May is the klutzy music/drama freak suffering from a "curse". Misty is the elite swimmer, and the odd one of the family. Dawn is the the cheerleader, a porcelain doll with so many flaws. Together, these girls will go through high school, dodging the bombs of mistrust, lies, and cruelty. The secrets that they learn to share will bond them together, or kill them in the end.**

**Hey guys! Here's a new story I've been DYING to write since I joined fanfiction, and I finally got the chance to write it! Yay! :D Unlike most stories that feature Dawn, MIsty, May and Leaf, they will NOT start off with them being all best buddies and stuff, alright? I've always questioned how they became friends in the first place, so I decided to write about. Haha**

**But no worries, I WILL work on my other story, TGG&TBB and hopefully The Lake Enchantress once i finish editing all my chapters. School and friends have kind of been holding me back, and I really do apologize. I want a 4.0!**

**In this story, it will cover ALL four years of high school, and in four POVs, this story is going to be EXTREMELY LONG. But hey, that means more fluff and drama for you!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy Those High School Days! 3**

* * *

Chapter 1: Good Beginnings End Horribly

Leaf looked around, her dark forest green eyes darting everywhere. The students, the building, the scenery, just everything. Her hands shaky, she slowly pushed up her huge black glasses that were beginning to fog up. Curling a strand of her straw brown hair in her fingers, she began to slowly walk to the main building of this new territory, scared shitless.

Leaf Green is a freshman, apart of the new class of students willing to enter the doors of Galileo High School, one of the best public schools in the whole Pokemon world. Located in Hearthome City, Leaf was a little grief stricken that it was located in such a big city, since she prefered a quiet place, but whatever. Good education for free? Check yes for Leaf.

Cleaning her glasses for the umptenth time, Leaf hugged herself, the cold morning air nipping at her body despite the fact that she had on a huge maroon crew neck on, along with some black leggings that DIDN'T (she repeats, DIDN'T) show your panties, and some brown moccasins with some long, thick white socks. Leaf was obviously not the most stylish girl here, but she didn't care. She had one goal at this school, and that was to get good grades so she could go the best college on a full scholarship. No time to party, or go to dances, just school, work, work, work.

"Heads up!" A male voice yells. Leaf eyes dart up to see a soccer ball flying towards her. Immediately, as if it was almost second nature, she backed up and kicked the ball so that it went back to its previous owner. Instantly everyone got quiet, eyes on Leaf. Scared and embarrassed, she ran into the main building before the boy could even thank her and compliment her skills.

Leaf scolded herself. Her passion for soccer had died about a year ago, when some girls on the team did some terrible things to her, scaring her for life. She dumped her cleats, her soccer ball, and her jersey into the garbage. But after kicking that ball today, she felt that rush, that pure addictive euphoria that she had 'tossed" out. When she kicked the ball, her heart began to beat faster, harder, she felt alive. Leaf ignored this feeling and kept muttering school over and over again.

But her heart still beat fast, that addictive craving running through her with every step she took. It had awoken again.

**~xoOox~**

"YOU BETTER BE DOING CHEERLEADING!" A blonde woman yells as she brings her car to a screeching halt, blasting music. Heads turn but they turn back around, seeing who it is.

"VIOLET. SHUT UP." A orange haired girl yells back, stepping outside of the car. Her hair is in a side ponytail, a red backpack slung over her shoulders. She had on a black north face, a yellow tank top, and light blue shorts, along with some white converse. Looking back in the car, she held up the middle finger before walking out. A gorgeous blue haired teen with very revealing clothing runs after the girl.

"Wait! Misty, hold on!" Misty, enraged, turns around to face her sister. The blue haired senior, known as Violet gave a puppy face.

"Pease misty, just TRY cheerleading! Even Lily is doing it and she's not even in high school yet!" Violet gestured to the other person in the car, the pink hair teen who was popping her bubble gum and chewing it loudly. Misty raised an eyebrow.

"I told you already. Swimming. I'm doing swimming."

"You can swim at home!" Violet yelled back at her.

"We're in Sinnoh right now. There's NO WAY I can go back to Kanto in less than 24 hours Violet." Misty scoffs at her sister and walks away. Just then, a girl with a huge crewneck that pretty much took over her body kicked a soccer ball with some amazing accuracy and power. Everyone got quiet, staring at the girl. She began to get flustered, and dashed away. Before Misty could run after the girl, Violet pulled her aside to introduce the fresh meat to the "cool seniors". Misty didn't really pay attention, and made a sassy comment now and then to whatever someone said. The seniors began to respect her, but honestly, she didn't really care. It wasn't like she wanted to hang with them anyways.

A bell rings throughout the school, beckoning kids to go their homerooms. Misty gave a short wave to her sister Violet who didn't even noticed, since she was practically on top of some other guy. She sighed and walked away.

Why was she the black sheep of the family?

**~xoOox~**

"Alrighty. Room S201. Of course I'd get assigned a homeroom in the science wing." A brunette groaned before walking down another hallway. Seriously, how many hallways can a school have? Surely 5 is enough before people get confused, right? Her sky blue eyes darted from each room, and with just her luck, none of them were her room. Adjusted the red bandana that she tied as a headband and looking down at her outfit one last time (which consisted of a sheer shirt that was black in the back, white in the front with a black giraffe, along with dark blue high waisted pants that she folded up above her ankle and black keds) she began on her journey to find her homeroom.

"Honestly, this school is weird. Sure it may be a good school, but I after all these hallways I've been in, I haven't even seen a single vending machine!" The girl sighed in discontent. Another thing weird about the school was that they didn't give the students schedules until they got to homeroom, which was just whack. Okay, sure, maybe a week before, there was a tour of the school for the incoming class, but it doesn't mean she paid attention! Mumbling about her complaints, the girl ran into someone. She looked up to see a girl with a huge, oversized maroon crew neck and huge black glasses. The girl had thin, straw brown hair and dark forest green eyes that were wide, as if she was roadkill. She got up and put her hand out for the fallen girl.

"Sorry there. I'm May by the way, what's your name?" The girl, with a shaking hand, slowly grabbed May's hand, almost as if she was surprised by May's friendly nature.

"I'm Leaf." the girl said slowly, looking down at the ground, before slowly looking back up at May. May gasped in shock. The girl's dark forest green eyes were now swirling with color, life, almost as if they were a real forest. Leaf gave a small smile to May.

"I hope you're a sophomore or an upperclassmen or something. I'm lost!" Leaf gave a small, airy laugh.

"I'm a freshman, but if you need help..." Leaf trailed on, uncertain. May gave a smile and locked her arms with Leaf.

"Thanks Leaf! I'm looking for room S201, it's my homeroom." Leaf gave another small smile.

"It's mine too. I'll take you there!" May grinned and began to skip to whatever direction Leaf was pointing in. Leaf had a hard time catching up to the girl.

"Hey!" May shrieked, gaining the attention of some people "There's a vending machine near our homeroom! YES!" May ran up to the vending machine and hugged it muttered words of appreciation.

"Erm, May...our homeroom is still down that hallway."

**~xoOox~**

"Shit! I'm late!" A girl with long midnight tresses and eyes to match ran down the hallways muttering all the curse words she knew, in English and in Japanese. She was 35 minutes late. THIRTY FIVE on her first day. The hallways were empty except for various security guards that gave her the "shame on you" look. She gave an apologetic smile to all of them, clutching her black purse tighter and ran faster.

"C'mon c'mon Science building..." She muttered, barely dodging a girl with blue hair kissing some guy furiously. The girl running gave a thumbs up to the guy, who opened his eyes and gave her a thumbs up back. She giggled. Young love was cute.

Running up the stairs, she ran into the first classroom she saw, which was S203, a senior classroom. Saying sorry and practically bowing, she ran across the hallway to her homeroom S201.

"I'm here!" She announced, panting heavily. She looked in shock as she saw only about ten people in the classroom. The teacher looked at her and pointed at the clock.

"You do realize that school starts at 8:15 today since its the first day here." The teacher chuckled. "Stuff like that is going to get you egged on freshman friday." The girl froze in fear.

"What kind of eggs?" The teacher gave a questioning look.

"Erm, i think Seviper eggs." The girl sucked in a breath.

"THOSE STINK! THAT'S GROSS!" She shrieked. The teacher chuckled.

"I'm just kidding." The girl let out a sigh.

"I think they use Skuntank eggs, my apologies miss." The teacher said, a smile cracking on his face. The girl pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You're lying." The teacher nodded, and patted her head.

"Oh gullible freshman. Welcome to Galileo High." The girl groaned and choose to take a seat in the back. Because the class was in the science building, computers were at her disposal. She used the camera as a mirror, making sure her outfit looked nice. Today, she wore a white bow in her hair, along with a red sundress with flowers going from the left top and flowing down to the bottom right. She had a black jacket, which was in her purse, and her manicured toes peeked out from her white flip flops. She gave smile. She looked great!

Sitting in her seat, she noticed more people had came. In the front, was a brunette with a huge maroon crew neck that was furiously wiping her glasses. Another brunette with sparkling blue eyes was trying to teach the teacher how to use his diaphragm to sing well. A oranged hair girl with a serious face came in and sat in the back with the girl, throwing her red backpack on the desk and kicking her feet up, making herself comfortable.

"Are you having a rough day already?" The midnight haired girl asked the orange haired one. The orange haired one sighed.

"Yeah. My sisters are a little...slutty. And pushy." The midnight haired girl was now somewhat interested.

"Care to elaborate?" She asked, titled her head to the side slightly. The orange haired girl reached over and pushed her head back to its original position.

"Don't do that. My sisters do it all the time when they want to get in a guys pants." The midnight hair girled chuckled, remembering the clear image of those two people making out.

"Well, my sisters really want me to do cheer, since they've all done it, even my younger sister." The orange hair girl sighed, whereas the midnight haired girl squealed.

"Cheerleading?! I've been cheering ALL OF MY LIFE." The orange haired girl sighed.

"Ugh. I live at home with cheerleaders, one of my sisters go to school here, and now I sit next to one. I think I'll pass." The midnight hair girl grabbed the orange haired girl's arm.

"No way. You're staying here."

"Fine."

"Can I at least get your name?" The midnight girl asked.

"Misty."

"I'm Dawn." Misty eyed Dawn curiously.

"You look more like a midnight." Dawn gave a dry chuckle.

"You look like a tangerine with freckles." Misty glared at the girl.

"Touche, Midnight."

"Anyways!" Dawn said, waving her hand around. "Tell me why you don't want to do cheerleading WHICH IS A SPORT." Misty chuckled.

"I prefer swimming. Me and my sisters swim, but they swim for entertainment. I want to swim professionally. They also like really girly, frilly stuff. I hate it." Dawn nodded, understanding her situation.

"No offense, but I prefer the girly stuff too." Misty let out a groan and began to get up, and Dawn grabbed her other arm.

"But." Dawn continued, "I respect your decision. If I were them, I wouldn't want you to change at all. Win me a MEDAL!" Misty laughed.

"You know what, you're pretty cool Midnight." Dawn gave a smile.

"Cool enough to text your sister and ask her where cheerleading clinics are? I totally forgot." Misty eyed the girl before reluctantly pulling out her phone. Dawn let out a squeal. Misty glared at her.

"Stop squealing." Dawn stuck out her tongue. "If you don't stop squealing, I'm not going to text my sister." Dawn pouted before looking at Misty again.

"That means you're going to stop calling me Midnight." Misty sighed and began to furiously type into her Blackberry. Dawn smiled, clearly happy.

"Looks like we're going to have a fun year together Tangerine." Dawn patted Misty's back and Misty swat her away, giving a growl. Dawn chuckled.

Freshman year with stinking eggs, a critical tangerine and hopefully pompoms? Sounds good.

* * *

**YAY AND HERE'S CHAPTER ONE. WOOT. what do you think? Sorry if the transitions are a little rough, but I didn't know how else I could do it. Just to summarize this story in a nutshell, Leaf kicks a soccer ball, Misty has a sassy attitude and hates cheerleading, May likes food, and Dawn was late and she was gullible. LOL.**

**Sorry if this first chapter was a little slow, but in the next chapter I'm going to be dropping all these surprises so stay tuned!**

**Thoughts, questions, comments? Let me know! :D**


	2. The Secrets Spill, Spill & Spill

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! It really means a lot. Here's the second chapter. Hope it doesn't disappoint! :D**

**~xoOox~**

**nellabean: Thanks! It really means a lot for me to here that!**

**musa lover: Thanks! & of course they'll become close! It's how they get close, that's the real story.**

**Ninifia-Fan: Okay, I'll take your advice into consideration!**

**anon: ASDJKL thanks you anon! You're too sweet. :)**

**~xoOox~**

**Now that those reviews are out the way, let's begin THSD!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Secrets Spill, Spill and Spill**

"Alright girls! Good work today." One of the coaches, Ms. Dean, clapped and the girls got out of the formation they were in. "Make sure you buy your homecoming tickets soon! See you all on Monday!" Ms. Dean gave out water bottles. Violet, Misty's sister, walked up to Dawn.

"Hey there Violet!" Dawn chirped. Violet was practically a sister to her, and they both loved each other and respected one another's skill. But right now, Violets eyes kept darting back and forth, worried and scared.

"Dawn, you love me right?"

"As a sister, yes." Violet nodded her head, happy with Dawn's choice of words.

"Keep this for me. Don't show anyone alright. Not even yourself." Violet handed her a pink envelope.

"Violet what is-"

"SHUT UP!" Violet whispered harshly. "Just put it in your pocket. Please, promise me that you won't lose it. Please." Dawn nodded. Whatever it was, it was clearly important.

"I promise." VIolet gave Dawn a tight hug.

"Thank you so much. Oh wait!" Violet gave her another envelope. "This one you can open." Dawn smiled and opened the envelope. Inside was a white card with fancy lace detail and a light blue ribbon tied around it. Dawn pulled the ribbon off and gasped at what was at sight.

"The Galileo student government would formally like to invite you, Violet Waterflower, and her lovely beloved, Dawn Hikari, to our 121th annual Homecoming, Written in the Stars. The dance will be held at the school's gymnasium at 8:00 until 12:00. We can't wait to see you there!" Dawn looked up at Violet with wide eyes.

"You bought us tickets..!" Dawn squealed.

"Yep. I ditched my boyfriend for you." Violet said, pointing a finger at her. Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"Austin can't go. It's his mother's birthday." Violet said and Dawn pouted.

"So I'm like you're rebound date or something?" Dawn muttered darkly, crossing her arms. Violet shrugged.

"Pretty much." Dawn giggled.

"Good! Thanks to you, I won't have to go with Ash. I heard that he was going to ask me. EW." Dawn went to go grab her cheer duffle as well as Violet's. Tossing it to her, Violet tossed her a water bottle, which she gladly took. Walking out of the gym together, arms linked, Violet was curious as why Dawn didn't like Ash. He was the sweetest freshman Galileo High had to offer!

"Well." Dawn started. "I went on a couple of dates with Ash, and he really liked food more than that cute tube top you let me borrow, which you stole from Misty." Dawn sighed. "I just can't deal with him."

"BUT!" Violet started, but abruptly stopped when she didn't know what to say.

"He's too immature for me. He'd work out better with someone like him." Violet titled her head, confused. Dawn sighed again.

"Someone who can always keep him on his toes and challenged. And someone who can get him to STOP eating. PLEASE." Violet giggled.

"Wow you love guru. Can you give me advice on me and Austin?"

"Sure. Stop making out in Misty's bedroom, she hates it."

"Anything else oh wise one?"

"Okay!" Dawn leaned closer and whispered in Violet's ear.

"I overheard Austin say he hates it when you make him use the chocolate flavored condoms. He says it's almost the same color of his-"

"SHUT UP!"

**~xoOox~**

Walking to her house, May opened the door with a bang, announcing her arrival.

"MOM I'M HOOOOOOME!" May's mother, Caroline Birch, NOPE, now Caroline Maple (her parents had just divorced a few months ago and it was hard for her to keep on reminding herself that she was May MAPLE, not May Birch) ran down the stairs with a batch of brownies in hand. May's instantly began to drool, getting her clothes wet.

"I hope those are for me mom!" May said eagerly, eyeing the brownies like a vulture eyes its prey.

"Sorry dear, these are for the little children at the school I'm working at. They're putting on a performance today! Would you like to come?" May sighed.

"And watch the little demons eat brownies that should be mine? PASS." May grudgingly walked towards the couch, plopped herself on it, and turned on the TV.

"May, I know how much you love acting. Come on!"

"No."

"But dear..."

"I'm only going to go if you bake me brownies." Caroline sighed.

"Fine." May jumped off the couch with glee. Quickly grabbing a jacket, she took off with her mother with glee.

"Or you know mom, you can just give me the brownies now and we can call it even." May said, jumping into the front seat next to her mother. Caroline gave May a look.

"I hope one day you'll find a boyfriend who can actually put up with you wanting to eat instead of kiss." May shrugged, agreeing.

**~xoOox~**

"IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!" Misty's younger, annoying sister, Lily screamed from her older sister, Daisy's black car. Several people gave them looks, but after seeing Misty's glaring face, they stopped.

"Lily, for the 38th time, please SHUT UP." Lily looked at Misty, popped her gum, and began to yell the words. Misty groaned and slouched in her seat. Not only was she tired from her swim practice that she had today, she now had to deal with her stupid, annoying, materialistic family. Oh how she hated life at the moment.

She clutched her bracelet that Dawn gave her, signaling their new friendship. MIsty wasn't going to lie, she really liked Dawn. They balanced each other out, and considering the fact that they were both the "popular freshman" and they were going to need each other throughout the years. And plus, unlike most cheerleaders, Dawn actually had a brain.

Sometimes.

After arriving at their home, Misty put down her stuff and told her sisters she was going to go for a walk. Shoving her hands into her new waterproof swim team jacket, she decided to go for a walk. It wasn't like anyone was going to miss her anyways.

Lucky for Misty, she lived next to a nice, rich neighborhood. All she had to do was walk up a hill and then she would cross over into a new realm of big houses, huge lawns, and fancy cars. There was also a park at the top of the hill with a very, very nice view of Hearthome City and beyond, so sometimes she'd go there to think. She had found a good place to store herself a blanket and some food as well.

Quickly grabbing her blanket and bag of chips, she laid them down and sat there, and just thought. She knew that Dawn's birthday was coming up soon, on September 24th, and Dawn had practically got on her knees and begged Misty to come to her party. Misty reluctantly agreed. Also, Homecoming was next week and again, Dawn had begged her to go. Misty sighed. That girl was a pain, but Misty was already beginning to love her like a sister, and she knew that they'd do anything for each other.

"Stop what you're doing right now." A male voice said, covering her mouth. Misty panicked and began to kick and scream, fighting for survival. The man surprisingly had a strong grip.

"If you don't stop, you're going to die."

**~xoOox~**

Dashing through the hallways, Leaf Green was clutching various posters that she had to paste up before 5:45 today. Surprisingly, Leaf won the freshman class election for president because it was the one role everyone in school took seriously. And what better to have a serious, practical, nerdy girl as your president.

Passing by the seniors who were currently slapping up the poster that informed the school of "spirit week" next week. There was Pj Monday, Twin Tuesday, Hawaiian Wednesday (her idea, since she actually bothered to check the weather), Thrift Shop Thursday, and School Pride Friday where each grade would wear gold and purple, or bring other items with Drifblim's on them, since that was their school mascot. There was also a rally that day, along with Homecoming. Not like she was going to go anyways.

Now running up the stairs, she grabbed her tape and began to place posters in the spots they were assigned. After looking at her watch, she discovered that it was 5:20, and she had some time to walk around. As she walked outside something hard hit her on the back of her head. She turned her head, slightly glaring, but sucked in her breath when she saw who it was running to her.

Gary Oak, the most popular boy in school.

Not only did he have the brains of his grandfather, the famous Professor Oak of Kanto, he also had killer charm, able to get ANY girl, and he was also captain of the Varsity Soccer Team (despite the fact that he is a junior) is apart Varsity Boy's Basketball. He was perfect.

Not bothering to fix her hair that just got mauled by his soccer ball, she pushed up her big glasses and checked her clothes just to make sure he got no dirt them. Her huge oatmeal knit cardigan was still that lame color, her white v-neck (men's size, the woman's was too low and revealing for her) was white as snow. Her black leggings were still the same, and her brown moccasins still had the same hole in them. Leaf bent over and picked up his soccer ball.

"Here you go..." she said uncertainly, not looking at his face, but his bright ass orange cleats.

"Thanks cutie!" He said. Putting his hand on her chin, he lifted her face up. A playful jade clashed with an uncertain forest green. Gary let a smirk.

"I remember you. You were the girl with mad soccer skills." Leaf looked wide eyed.

"You remembered me?" She whispered. Gary nodded his head.

"How could I forget?" He flashed her his signature smile, but Leaf just gave him a blank look. Her head still hurt and his blinding white teeth didn't help. She took his hand off of her chin and began to walk away. Gary, shocked, ran after her.

"Wait! I never got your name." She began to walk faster. "Hey, hobo girl, wait up!"

Leaf, annoyed that he was following her and that her head was throbbing, spun on her heel and pointed a finger at his well defined chest.

"My name is Leaf Green. My head hurts, and I want a fucking aspirin. Please, leave me alone." Leaf began to walk faster muttering threats. Oak still ran after her.

"WAIT!" Leaf spun around, tapping her foot. She was really pissed off right now. Gary handed her a slip of paper.

"My number.' He said slowly. "You know, if you want to meet up and play soccer some time. I think you could be good enough for Varsity in the spring. Leaf took the paper, ignored his smile, muttered a thank you, and walked away. Making it back to the Student Government (after she got her aspirin), she found that she had just made it back on time. They talked about plans for homeroom, and games they should do at the rally. Leaf suggested that for their "Catch the Drifblim" game, they should have the principal dress up in a Drifblim costume and run around, which everyone agreed on since the principal was extremely fat. At 6:10, the meeting ended and like always, Leaf walked home alone.

When she went outside, she found Gary was still there, clutching both a soccer ball and a basketball. They were both startled to see each other outside.

"What are you-" they both started.

"Wait, you can go first." They said again, at the same time. Leaf started to laugh a little.

"I'm the president for the freshman class, and we were talking about spirit week and rallies. Why are you still here?"

"I think my girlfriend ditched me." Leaf sat down next to him. Far way, but still next to him.

"Who's your girlfriend?" She questioned.

"Why, are you jealous?" Leaf gave a dry chuckle.

"Of course not, I'm just curious."

"Curiosity killed the Skitty." Gary taunted.

"The Skitty has nine lives. I think I can sacrifice one." Gary nodded his head.

"You're a smart kid." Leaf gave him a look.

"I'm not a kid." She said, huffing and putting her arms across her chest. "I'm 14."

Gary let out a laugh. "I'm 16, I have my permit and I can drive." Leaf gave a small pout.

"Whatever." she said, turning her head and flipping her straw brown hair. Gary grabbed a strand and took a whiff.

"Smells like Aloe Vera and Lily." Leaf let out a scream.

"Y-y-you're a creep!" She yelled. "I'm leaving!"

"Wait!" Gary yelled again desperate for the girl to stay. "Don't you want to know who my girlfriend is?" Leaf turned around.

"Not really. But since you sound desperate, sure."

"Her name is Violet Waterflower."

**~xoOox~**

It was finally over. Three hours of notes that were too sharp, horrible acting skills, and the most excruciating sloppy playing of the piano was all finally over. May quickly got up and ran to the cafeteria, where they were serving food. While walking there, she bumped into a little girl. The little girl fell and began to cry. May helped her up.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." May attempted to say with a sugar sweet voice. All of this screaming and the smell of cheap, fake flowers and perfume made her sick to her stomach. The girl looked up at May, her emerald green eyes piercing into May's heart, as if she knew about...

Her curse.

Shaking her head, May gave the girl a quick pat before walking away, muttering incoherent words. It wasn't long before the girl latched onto May's leg. May looked down and realized the girl was in the play as some fairy or something. Her tiara was crooked.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can miss." May gave a sigh.

"Well, what do you need help with?" The little girl unlatched from May's leg and sighed, twirling a strand of her curly dark brown hair with her fingers. Her freckles began to pop out a little more.

"I'm looking for my brother. He's not here yet." The girl gave a pout. "He was suppose to give me my roses! I like roses!" May gave a small laugh.

"I like roses too!" The little girl glared at May.

"Well you can't have any."

"I don't want any." The little girl looked shocked.

"But my mommy grew them herself! Are her flowers ugly miss?" May gave a panicked look.

"I'm pretty sure they're fine."

"Then why don't you want them?"

"You just said I couldn't."

"No, I didn't miss."

"Yeah, you did."

"NO! NO NO NO NO!" The girl yelled, attracting attention. May sighed, irritated. She leaned down and grabbed the little girl's shoulders.

"Listen here you little kid."

"MY NAME IS ELIZABETH." The girl said, stomping her foot down. May sighed.

"Whatever. Look, I'll help you find whoever but you need to promise me not to throw a fit, alright?" Elizabeth nodded her head, sending her chocolate brown locks flying everywhere. May grabbed her hand and they began to walk around. Right before they gave up hope, May found the mother, but the brother couldn't make it. Elizabeth seemed slightly disappointed, but quickly coped anyways.

"Oh my! It's 9:52 already." Mention Elizabeth's mother. May's mom came out of nowhere. Immediately, Elizabeth's mother and May's mom began to converse, for forever. After what seemed like hours, May and her mother left.

As May was walking to the car, she could feel someone was watching her. Swiftly turning around, her eyes clashed against amber ones. They had a menacing look about them, and May was about to scream before the eyes (or the person) quickly darted away. The person threw something at May before they left. The small container rolled down the pavement and hit May's feet. With wide eyes, she trembled, picking up the container.

It was orange with a white lid, similar to the ones she would get from the doctor to cope with her deadly "curse". Seeing there was something in it, she took it out to reveal a picture of her family. Or what used to be it.

She was in the middle, arms around her younger brother Max, and her mother stood on her side as her father was on the other side. Everyone looked happy, but you could see in Caroline's eyes that spark was gone, and her father's eyes, Norman were dull and boring. On the picture someone crossed out May's face along with her mother's face with a black marker. Turning the picture over, a simple message was written.

_"Tick tock goes the clock, how long until the Maple's curse kills the rest of its flock?"_

Dropping the container, May quickly ran back to her mother car.

"Something is wrong with this city." She murmured to herself. "Someone knows too much."

* * *

**BUT WHO IS THAT SOMEBODY? Well, you gotta keep reading to find out! There's so much more to this story than just high school, you seriously have no idea. Just be prepared for some major events to take place soon!**

**And about May's family, her mother's maiden name is Maple and her father's last name is Birch (making him cousins with Professor Birch). Because her parents divorced and she's living with her mother, she is now May Maple, not May Birch. But then again, she's usually called May Maple anyways so it doesn't really matter. LOL**

**What do you think is in the pink envelope that Violet handed to Dawn? And this Maple "curse"? And what about Misty in the park? Hehe. So many questions for you to think about throughout the story. All I gotta say, is be prepared for so so so so so many major jaw dropping events that I'm prolly gonna start giving out tape to keep your mouth together. Haha!**

**Ciao for now! :D**


	3. The Spirit Week Freak-Out

**Sorry for such a late upload, but I've been super duper busy with school. I'm not going to reply to the reivews, since it's 11:39 and I have to study for my AP Exam as well as my vocab test as well as my math test. 3 test tmr man. Sad life. **

**Hope this chapter is a good one!**

**Chapter 3: The Spirit Week Freak-Out**

**Day 1: Pj Monday**

"Misty! Stop spacing out, this is important!" Misty slowly opened her eyes to reveal a blonde haired girl with brown eyes gazing intently on her.

"Cassidy, I'm sleeping."

"Misty, we're going to have a test on this stuff in like 3, wait 2 minutes." Misty instantly shot up from her seat, knocking down a few things. She still a little iffy from all the events that happened in Gale Park on Friday. After refusing to leave, the guy pulled out a gun. Misty said she'd leave but he had to promise her to put all of her stuff back in the shrub, which the guy agreed to do. But she still didn't understand why she had to leave?

Maybe there was a secret gang underground and they guy was saving her? Or maybe the cliff was unstable and was about to fall any second? Misty gave out a groan. She hated thinking in the mornings.

"Misty! Did you even listen to anything I just said?" Misty looked at Cassidy, who was wiping her red glasses that had fog on them. Cassidy was a smart girl, but she acted like she was dumb for some reason and wore really really revealing clothing. Like right now, Cassidy had on a gray shorts (pj shorts) and a white lace tank top. Guys were practically ogling Cassidy and everything she did. Not that she minded, Cassidy was a little attention whore and was proud of it.

"Alright class, time for the test!" Cassidy gave Misty a look but she just shrugged it off. Before the teacher could pass out the test, the bell rang.

"YES!" Misty said, a little too loud, earning a few chuckles and a glare from the teacher. Misty gave a sheepish grin.

"Cassidy are we going to walk to homeroom together?" Misty questioned, but Cassidy just waved her hand ushering Misty to go by herself. Cassidy was currently sweet talking her way to the T.A in the class. It was obviously working, since he was turning a bright red. Misty sighed. Why were all her friends either stupid or slutty?

"_That's what you get for being popular! And if you don't do something sluttly soon, people are going to question you and someone is gonna take your spot." _A little voice nagged in her head. Misty sighed, knowing it was true. It wasn't like she WANTED all of this popularity, it just happened. All she wanted was to go to school and swim but instead she was getting invited to various house parties with people she highly doubt were in high school. Her older sisters were so proud of her, and her younger sister actually jealous of her for once.

But this acceptance, was it really worth it?

Walking towards her homeroom she saw a boy walking back and forth frantically. He was pretty tan, with spiky black raven hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. A red hat with a pokeball was fit snug on his head. In one hand he had a bouquet of flowers and in the other was a huge sandwich. Looking closer, Misty realized that it was Ash Ketchum, one of the freshman on JV football. Misty sucked in a breath. She used to have a HUGE crush on Ash when they were little, but she didn't remember why she liked to dork in the first place. He was too energetic, optimistic, hopeful and ate at least 5000 calories a day.

"I hope he doesn't notice me..." Misty murmured as she walked in the door.

"Woah! Misty is that you?" A voice belonging to the raven hair teen said. Misty cursed and spun around to face him and fake smile on her face.

"Wow! Hey there Ash! It's been awhile hasn't it?" She gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah, it has! Gosh Misty, you look alot different!" Misty gave a questioning look.

"Different? Like, a good different?" Ash nodded his head.

"Of course!" Misty couldn't help but blush at that comment. The way he said it just sent tingles up her body.

"So Ashy boy" Misty said, referring to the nickname she used to call him a long time ago. "Who's the lucky girl?" Ash's smile faltered a little.

"Dawn Hikari." Misty gave a small chuckle.

"Sorry kid, you're out of luck." Ash gave a shocked reaction.

"What?! Who asked her? I swear to Mew Almighty, if that Brendan Birch lied to me and asked her instead of that other girl, I'm gonna flip." Misty smiled at the boy.

"Sorry, my older sister Violet is taking Dawn as her rebound date, since her boyfriend can't make it." Ash raised an eyebrow.

"She asked a girl instead of a boy?"

"Well, if Violet asked a guy, Austin would probably beat the guy up. So she's bringing Dawn as like a sister love kind of thing."

"But I thought you were Violet's sister?" Ash said, confused. Misty sighed.

"Well, she doesn't consider me her sister since I do swimming instead of cheerleading. But whatever, it's okay." Ash shoved the bouquet of flowers in Misty's face.

"Take them! I think a girl who's willing to defy her family should have a bouquet of flowers." Misty giggled at Ash's playful nature.

"Thanks Ash." She gave him a quick hug. "It was nice to see you again." He smiled.

"Same for you too Misty!" Waving good bye, he dashed off to a mad sprint. Misty chuckled. He was still the same.

Walking into homeroom, she was tackled by a hug from Dawn, who kept muttering thank you over and over again. Misty just patted her head, unsure of what to do.

"Isn't he such a dweeb though?" Dawn said, looking up at Misty.

"Kind of."

"Arceus Almighty I hope you don't like him."

"What if I did?"

"Well that's bad. He's going to love food more than your gorgeous freckled face and that tangerine hair." Misty pushed Dawn off.

"It's not tangerine! It's orange!"

"Keep telling yourself that my little tangerine."

"Dawn, you have 5 seconds before I shove these flowers up your ass."

**Day 2: Twin Tuesday**

Walking with Violet to her car, the two girls began to talk about what they were going to wear for homecoming, which was this Friday. Dawn wanted to wear a pink dress, but Violet suggested a black one instead. Of course, Dawn was furious because she promised herself at a young age to wear a pink dress to her first dance.

"Why not?" Dawn pouted. Violet slapped Dawn's cheek.

"Because we need to match and I look hideous in baby pink."

"Why do we need to match?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MY DATE. DUH." Dawn pouted.

"I don't wanta match with you!"

"Dawn, I will pair you up with one of my random junior or senior friends and you can go dance with them instead."

"Maybe I will!"

"I forgot to mention that they're all horny bastards when it comes to dances. They're going to corner you and then kiss you and then slowly take off your dress and the-"

"OKAAAAY! WE'LL WEAR BLACK!" Dawn yelled, covering her ears. She ran into someone. Looking up, she saw a tan, well built teen with lavender hair and dark onyx colored eyes. He was glaring at her, as if it was her fault.

"Watch where you're going bitch." Dawn gasped in shock.

"You little-"

"Little? Says the 2 foot smurf." Dawn let out a small shriek.

"Smurf? SMURF? YOU THINK THAT I'M A SMURF?!"

"Um, yeah. I just said that. Don't you know how to listen?" Dawn shrieked again.

"THAT'S IT." Dawn stomped her foot and patted her gray skirt. Just before she could run into the boy and pound him to death, Violet held her back.

"Dawn, just calm down. Paul is the jerk of our school. Stupid junior." Dawn scoffed at this.

"More like a purple haired demon." Paul raised an eyebrow at her.

"Me? A demon? You're the one who was just about to attempt to kill me. You stupid demonic smurf." Dawn let out a battle cry.

"VIOLET LET GO RIGHT NOW." Dawn began to kick and elbow Violet in the sides, but somehow Violet was able to hold her ground.

"Wow. I knew it was twin tuesday, but slut tuesday? That's a new one." Paul gestured to Violet and Dawn. They decided to be twins and they both wore flowy gray skirts, and a cute light pink top with flowers on it. They did look like twins, but sluts? No.

"Dawn, I'm going to regret doing this."

"No you won't."

Violet sighed. "Beat that bitch up real good." Violet let go of Dawn, which sent Dawn dashing into a mad sprint into Paul. She jumped on top of him and began to kick him and pull of his hair. Lucky for them, they were in the student parking lot, so they only attracted attention from a few Starly. After Dawn gave him a good "beating" she climbed off with a smug look, proud of herself.

"You're crazy." Paul said, pointing a finger at her. Dawn smirked.

"No, I'm not. It was crazy of you to call us sluts in the first place."

"But you are sluts. Well, at least Violet is. She's a two timing cheating skank." Violet sucked in a breath.

"How did you know?" Violet said with a wavering voice. Paul gave a smug look.

"I saw you with Austin when you were suppose to be with Gary. You're a slut." Violet broke down into tears. Dawn glared at Paul, who returned the glare back.

"You better be careful you troublesome smurf. You don't want to end up like this walking STD time bomb."

**Day 3: Hawaiian Wednesday**

"You do realize that I hate you so much right now." Leaf muttered darkly, looking at her class vice president with her forest green eyes morphed into anger. The vice president, Melody Starr, a girl with auburn hair, black eyes, and a pretty voice just returned the look of anger back to her with a dark smile on her face. Melody tightened the floral scarf that was around Leaf's waist, earning a quick breath from Leaf.

"Well Ms. President. Need I remind you that it was YOUR idea, and as class president, you have to participate in spirit week as well, whether you like it or not. Besides, you look fine!" Leaf looked in the mirror. She actually looked really nice. The salmon colored sarong with pretty white flowers fit snug on her waist, revealing enough skin until her black shorts appeared. Melody dragged her to the bathroom and forced her to wear a white tube top instead of her white men's v-neck she was used too. White sandals with flowers adorned her feet, and a salmon colored lei was around her neck. She actually looked nice.

If it wasn't for her huge glasses and her hair that looked like a birds nest.

Melody was currently racking a huge brush through Leaf's hair, fighting an epic battle between Leaf's tangles and Melody's brush. Melody just gave up and decided to braid Leaf's hair instead, which is was she would normally do.

"Now Leafia! Go outside and give fruit punch to whoever wore Hawaiian clothing today! Do you fucking job!" Melody pushed her out of the student government room (also known as the Pit) and Leaf slowly walked to the catwalk, where a table was set up for various people on student government were handing out fruit punch, which was also her idea. Leaf sighed.

"Stupid ideas." As Leaf walked to the catwalk, she noticed a bluenette running towards her. What was her name again? Dianna? Debby? Dawn?

Dawn!

"Hey Leaf!" Dawn said, giving Leaf a sugar sweet smile. "How's it going?"

"Erm... everything's fine...?" Leaf said uncertainly. Dawn cocked her head to the side.

"Are you sure everything is fine? You're acting like there's something wrong happening."

"Well, you're talking to me."

"And?"

"Why are you talking to me?" Dawn giggled.

"Alright you caught me. I need you to give this to Melody." Dawn handed her a purple t-shirt that was all cut up. In the middle of it was a huge R in yellow paint. On the back was a yellow heart.

"And this is for...?"

"The rally on Friday! Me, Melody, and some other freshies are going to wear those shirts to show off our school pride!" Dawn did a fist pump to the sky and a huge grin was plastered on her face. Leaf gave her a look.

"Sure, I'll give it to her." Dawn squealed.

"Thanks so much Leaf!" Leaf began to walk off before Dawn pounced her again.

"What the hell is your problem?" Dawn chuckled.

"Funny, some junior said that about me a few minutes ago." Dawn took out a white flower clip in her hair and put it in Leaf's hair.

"It looks better on you than me. Keep it." Before Leaf could refuse, Dawn skipped down the hallway, doing a couple of cartwheels. Gary passed by and gave her a smirk. Dawn returned it with a flirtatious smile. Leaf, just looked at the two and walked away.

"Hey Leafy!" Gary said, turning around to see Leaf, who continued to walk. Gary ran up too her, completely ignoring Dawn. Dawn gives a small gasp before stomping back to wherever.

"Garreth." Leaf says in a monotone voice. Opening the door to the Pit, she throws the shirt inside. Closing the door, she sees Gary with his elbow on the wall, leaning casually with his other hand in his pocket.

"Oh Leafy, you know how to push my buttons don't you?" Gary began poking Leaf's cheeks. She slightly blushed, but it quickly faded.

"If we're talking about buttons, which as of right now has no importance, I'm leaving."

"Buttons? No importance? WRONG." Gary runs up to her and Leaf stops, waiting to hear what he has to say.

"If your shirt were to have a button, and since you said buttons are of no importance, then if I were to just break all the buttons off your shirt, well then." Gary gives Leaf a creepy look. "I think in that situation you'd think buttons are important." Leaf gave him a disgusted look.

"Look Oak, if there's something you want to talk about, tell me. Otherwise, just go. I have other things to do." Gary gave a low whistle.

"Alright. I actually have things I need to get off my chest right now." Leaf looked at him.

"Shoot."

Gary gave a long sigh before sitting down in the middle of the hallway. Leaf gave him a small smile, he was still joking around. Sitting next to him, Leaf pushed him over to the end of the hallway and rolled next to him. Gary gave her a look.

"You know, behind those glasses you are one crazy girl." Leaf gave a small smile.

"I stay behind these glasses for your sake, not mine. Anyways, tell me what's up." Gary gave another sigh before putting his head between his legs.

"My girlfriend cheated on me." Leaf cocked her head to the side.

"Aren't you the one who usually cheats?" Gary glared at her.

"Not all the time!"

"So I don't understand why this is such a big deal..."

"Because I think I might of loved her." Leaf gave Gary a sympathetic look. Falling in love only to find out you're girlfriend was a cheating skank? That sucks. Doing the unexpected, Leaf got up and gave Gary a hug. It was suppose to be a short one, but Gary latched onto her and slowly, the tears began to fall. His shoulders began to shake furiously, the silent tears breaking Leaf's heart. His sniffles echoed through the empty hallway. Leaf patted his head and muttered incoherent words to comfort him. Pulling away, Gary gave one last sniffle before kissing Leaf on the forehead. Her glasses fell revealing a bright red face.

"What was that for?!" She whispered furiously, her voice unable to work.

"I, well, um..." Leaf quickly got up and began to walk up quickly. Gary ran after her.

"Are you just going to ignore me now that I kissed you?" Leaf looked at him but didn't give an answer, she just began to run away. With her heart beating faster and faster with every step, similar to her slowly growing passion for soccer. Gary was calling her name, desperate for her to return.

"No. No no no no." She muttered. "This can't happen. Kill the passion. Kill it NOW!"

**Thrift Shop Thursday**

"May Maple!" A girl shrieked. May turned around to see Melody Starr, a girl in her drama class running up to her. May could tolerate Melody, but it seemed like they were always competing against each other. For example Melody "accidently" pushed May down the stairs, causing May to give up her part for one of the excerpts they were performing at a local elementary school. Or another time, Melody's friend, Brianna, a sophomore, "accidently" spilled white paint all over May's outfit for the play, causing the director not only to get pissed off at her but rebuke her role from the play, again. But one time, May "accidently" hit Melody in a face with a chair, causing her to be absent for at least 2 weeks. She smirked at that thought.

"What's up Melody?" May questioned.

"Mr. V wants to see you." Melody said, panting. May was confused. Mr. V was the choir teacher at the school, which was weird since May wasn't taking choir at the moment.

"Do you know why?" May asked, Melody shook her head.

"I dunno, but it seemed urgent." May glared at Melody a little.

"I seriously hope you aren't lying to me." Melody gave a chuckle.

"Not today Maple!" Melody gave a smile before dashing off, singing the words to some song. May scoffed. Stupid show off with her stupid "perfect pitch" or whatever the hell that meant. The correct term was actually absolute pitch, and in reality, this "skill" has been demonstrated with bats and gerbils.

May began to laugh at an image of half Melody/half Woobat like pokemon. Walking to the choir room with glee she was about to enter but stopped when she saw Mr. V talking to one of the sophomores who was good enough to skip into advanced choir, Lyra. Mr. V looked like he was on edge, walking back and forth before hitting the piano. Lyra winced a little before tapping her foot, almost as if she was waiting for Mr. V to finish.

"Are you sure that the key wasn't there?" Lyra nodded.

"I checked it's usual spot. It was gone." Mr. V let out a string of curse words.

"You know that the key needs to stay there. Imagine what would happen if it fell into the wrong hands." Lyra rolled her eyes.

"I'm completely aware of what would happen. As a descendant, I'm very aware of the power these keys have. The question is, what if it fell into your hands?" Mr. V looked shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what if the key fell in the wrong hands? Like your hands?" Lyra crossed her arms, a smug look on her face. Mr. V gave a shocked look.

"Are you questioning my alliance?! I've been apart of them ever since I was born! How dare you!" Lyra raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not questioning your alliance, I'm just giving you a heads up. Be careful." Lyra stalked out of the room, and May ran down the hallways. Swiftly turning on her heel, she walked back down the hallways to make it look like she had just started walking down the hallway. May made eye contact with Lyra, and they both gave each other a huge grin. May's quickly faltered as she passed. Back with Mr. V, Lyra definitely seemed like the girl in charge, but that smile she gave May made her look like some sweet 5th grader.

"Hey Mr. V! Melody said that you wanted to see me...?" Mr. V immediately got up, a huge grin plastered on his face, as if the events before didn't happen. He put an arm around May.

"How would you feel about introducing yourself to the school tomorrow?" May gave him a look.

"I've heard you sing before May." Mr. V continued. "In fact, everyone in choir has." May blushed at that comment. Advanced choir was singing one of her favorite songs, and she ran in and sang (actually yelled) the words with them.

"What are you offering me Mr. V?" Mr. V looked down at her and smiled.

"Would you like to sing the National Anthem at the rally tomorrow?" May beamed, giving a huge smile. She felt honored and was extremely happy to be chosen to do that.

"Of course Mr. V!" Before May could run off, Mr. V grabbed her collar.

"Hold up young one. Just make sure you wear at least some school colors alright? The rally is tomorrow, sorry about the last minute request, but you don't mind right?" May nodded her head, agreeing.

"Of course Mr. V! I won't disappoint you!" May ran out, and similar to Melody she began to shout and sing the words to whatever song that popped into her head. Melody, who was walking down the hallway, gave her a look.

"Are you high or something?" May stuck out her tongue.

"Shut up! I'm very very grateful with the turn of events that have happened."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm!"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Nope!" May giggled. "It's a surprise!" Melody rolled her eyes and tossed May part of her sandwich. The rivalry that they had did have its ups and downs, but being the only two "crazy singing drama geeks" in the school, they hated to admit it, but they really needed each other.

"Whatever it is, it must be important, so I guess you can have my sandwich." May gave Melody a smile before hugging her. She began to eat the sandwich furiously, her appetite just growing even more. Burping, signaling her finish, Melody smirked at her.

"I found that sandwich in the garbage!" Melody sang before running away. Before May could run after her, a sick feeling slowly crept out her throat, emptying itself out in a yellow-green liquid with a horrid smell.

"MELODY STARR I WILL GET YOU ONE DAY!"

**School Spirit Friday**

**121st Homecoming: Written in the Stars**

All three of them were consumed with evil. And she, the unexpected, the random girl in the streets, she was pure of heart. She was the only hope. After watching the love of her life kill himself out of greed and desperation, she vowed to get the job done no matter what. But of course, all life comes to a halt, and as she died, her last request was to carry out the job. This request has passed down from grandmother to child, sibling to sibling, and finally, it was her job again.

The woman sighed, twirling a strand of her dark, luscious black hair, her alluring, bright ice blue eyes darting everywhere. Even after 600 years, somehow genetics had their way of working and giving her the very same appearance of the first keeper, except for the eyes. It didn't help that her parents named her gave her a similar name as the woman she looked like. It was almost like history repeating itself.

Pulling up the hood of her gray peacoat, she shivered a little. Honestly, she didn't understand why she was here. Why should you look for a hiding spot on a school? Most importantly, the school with so much history? Extremely bad history.

She sighed, and got up as a pretty brunette with a cute gold dress, purple bandana, and black combat boots went up to the microphone and began to sing the National Anthem. The brunette had a really nice voice that rang with confidence and pride. Putting a hand on her heart, she silently began to mumble the anthem along with the girl. Once it was over, she was somehow able to sneak off the football field and back to the main building.

"I gotta hide it. I gotta do it now." She muttered to herself. Speeding down a flight of stairs towards the school's "underground", she used a bobby pin to open the door.

"You won't be able to get away that easily." A deep voice said. The woman instantly ducked down, avoiding a punch directed for her face. Spinning around on her heel, she saw two people behind her, evil smirks on their faces. There was a man around the age of 20-25 and a girl around the age of 13-17. She couldn't really tell since the lights were off.

"Look, we shouldn't fight about this."

"The key. That's all we want."

"You're intentions are wrong. Besides I don't have it anyways." Three gunshots ring and the raven haired woman falls to the ground, clutching her chest. A sticky, thick red liquid slowly oozes from her body, a few drops splash the ground. The younger girl whistles.

"You waste my time, I'll waste your life." The girl who looked 13-17 snarled. Walking up to the limping body, she kicked its stomach, earning a howling pain from the body. The younger girl then walked up to the man, slipping her hand into his.

"Let's go before someone comes."

"What about Al-"

"Leave her to rot." The girl snarled. The woman on the floor whimpered in pain, her vision going blurry, black dots appears in her vision. When the two people were far enough, and climbed up the stairs, she let out a smirk and rolled over. Sitting up, she unbuttoned her peacoat and lifted her shirt slightly.

"Shit." She muttered, putting a hand on the huge hole on her stomach. Blood was gushing out, a bright red spurting with the beat of her heart. Luckily, she had on a bulletproof vest that deflected two bullets, but because it was a children's size, that third bullet got her in the stomach. And it was pretty deep.

She checked her pockets to make sure her item was still there. She had lied to them, she actually did have the key. But in the end, it had cost her her life. She gave a long sigh, probably one of her last. But something inside of her sparked her to live. A new flame of courage, fueled by the images of life and its energy. She was only 19! She didn't deserve to die so young.

Crawling up the stairs, she hoped that something would happen. Something that would help her situation right now. As long as the key was safe, she could die peacefully.

**~xoOox~**

"Stupid stupid stupid stupid." The girl mutter, speed walking down the hallways. How could someone forget that, out of all things! It was planned, it was scheduled, and they forgot. And of course, she had to get it. The nice girl would of course be forced to miss her first rally and go get something that her idiotic friend forgot.

Turning left, she froze when she saw a woman crawling down the hallways, away from her, muttering and moaning incoherent words. A hand was clutched to her side, and the other one was attempting to push her forward. A trail of blood was left behind. The girl widen her eyes and ran to the lady.

"Are you okay?!" She shrieked, the woman looked up at her with wide eyes. The woman slowly rolled over and revealed a dark spot on her peacoat that was gushing out blood. The girl dropped to the floor, attempting to tend the wound.

"Alright, I'm just going to take off my jacket and tear a sleeve off." The girl gave a small smile, trying to comfort the woman lying on the ground. "Don't worry miss, everything will be fine." Before the girl could treat the woman's wounds, the woman stopped her.

"Please." The woman croaked. "Don't." The girl gave a quizzical look.

"But you're bleeding!" The girl whispered harshly. The woman groaned. Putting a hand in her pocket, she pulled out an object.

A key.

It was silver key with four teeth on the end. The top part was shaped like a circle, with smaller other hearts in it. Tiny sapphires lined the straight part of the key. On top of the heart was a small tiara, with sapphires adorning the tips. If there wasn't a almost dead person at her feet, she would've laughed. This girly key would have made a perfect gift for someone she knew. Or wanted to know.

"Put it away!" She hissed arily. "You can't let anyone else have that key."

"But-"

"Hide it somewhere." She hissed. I looked at her quizzically. She glared.

"Hurry up and hide it!" She snapped. The girl nodded her head and dashed away. She couldn't find a hiding spot so she just stuffed it in her bra. Quickly grabbing the supplies she was requested to get, she broke into a sprint back into the rally.

"Oh snap! The bleeding lady!" The girl turned down a few hallways, to find a peculiar sight.

It was empty.

No bleeding woman, or a trail of blood. It was almost as if she wasn't there, and nothing had happened. The girl's hand quickly went to her chest, and she breathed out a sigh. The key was still there, so she was convinced that everything happened.

But something so small as thing would change her life forever. A small click of the camera was heard in the distance, but the girl with the key didn't hear it. Then multiple clicks. With every step she took the clicks got louder and louder until she broke into a sprint, dashing back to the football field. When she got outside, something immediately fell onto her head. She picked up the photo and gasped in shock.

It was a polaroid picture of her clutching the silver key she had just gotten about 2 minutes ago. With shaky hands she turned the picture to the back. She almost let out a scream when she say what was written.

**WELL WELL WELL CLIFF HANGER? I hope so. I try guys, at least give me props for that. Haha.**

**Please, your questions, thoughts, comments, suggestions are ALWAYS appreciated. **

**Thanks!**


	4. Dramallamadingdong

**CHAPTER FOUR IS UP! Responses to the reviews are below, sorry for not doing it in the previous chapter. Heads up, I'm such a sucker for OldRivalShipping and Ikarishipping, so if you feel like later on some people aren't getting all the love they deserve, just tell me! Btw, to pronouce the title of this chapter, it's drama-llama-ding-dong. LOL**

* * *

Chapter 4: Dramallamadingdong

"Hey Dawnie! There's my little birthday princess!" Dawn turned her head to see Ursula, a pretty girl with peach eyes and salmon curls who was a grade above her smiling back. Dawn tossed her a water bottle and the two sat down on the bleachers. "How was your birthday?" Ursula questioned.

"It was amazing! I just invited some of the freshman in my grade and my mom booked us two hotel rooms, a guy and a girl one." Ursula wiggled her eyebrows.

"Did you guys actually follow the guys and girls on separate sides rule?" Dawn giggled.

"Hell no! We used one room for the early sleepers, and the rest of us had a mega sleepover and just partied hard. There were this upperclassmen from Johto, and they we're soooo fine." Dawn licked her lips, and Ursula giggled.

"How was homecoming though?" Instantly, Dawn's whole attittude changed.

"It was alright. I wasn't much fun without Violet though..." The two girls slowly turned to look at Violet, who gracefully performed some routine. She had a smile on, and was obviously enjoying herself, but her eyes said otherwise. They were dull, lifeless, and extremely fake. Dawn sighed and Ursula patted her on the back, showing sympathy.

"Yeah. I heard. The poor girl." Dawn nodded.

"She must of had a reason for it though. And that's what I tell myself. But, I don't know anymore. I know that Violet isn't a bad person though, she's done so much for me." Ursula nodded in agreement.

"Maybe, you're reading too far into this." Ursula pointed out. Dawn cocked her head to the side, confused. Ursula sighed and ushered for Dawn to come closer.

"What do you mean?" Dawn whispered harshly.

"It's what's expected of her to do. Maybe that's what happened." Dawn quickly stood up.

"Are you saying she was a subject of the norm that society placed onto her?" Dawn bluttered out, extremely angry. It wasn't everyday that she decided to use extremely good vocabulary. Only when she was angry.

Ursula gave her a blank look, as well did the other cheerleaders in the room. No one understood what she just said. Ms. Dean came up to her.

"Dawn, are you okay? We can take a break if you want..." Ms. Dean said softly. Dawn just groaned.

"No. Let's get our shit done."

"If you insist."

"I am insisting." Ms. Dean gave her a look, but Dawn ignored it. She grabbed her pom poms, adjusted her ponytail, pulled down her spandex, and walked towards the center of the gym towards the gym mats. Ursula's eyes never left the back of her head.

**~xoOox~**

"Dad! I'm home!" Leaf's voice rang through the apartment. She sighed loudly, because she knew that he wasn't home yet. She walked to the kitchen, where a note and a plastic bag full of Panda Express was left. Typical. Her dad worked at a huge company, and was slowly climbing up the social ladder. It was only a few years when there was a chance he'd be working side by side with the CEO. And like always, he was out late, left her a note explaining why, and always got her too much Panda Express. He was convinced that Leaf ate a lot behind his back, but that wasn't the case.

After heating up her food, Leaf sat on the couch, flipping through various channels. It wasn't until she looked around her dark room and realized how alone she was. The only thing she had at the moment was her brightly lit TV. She sighed, turned on the lights and began her homework, a single tear falling down her face.

She was so lonely.

**~xoOox~**

"May! Dear, can you go and get me some stuff from the store!"

"MOOOOOOOOM I'M BUSY." May screamed, her voice bouncing off the walls. "Alright, one more time." She whispered. Placing her fingers on the piano, she began to softly play the chords to one of her favorite songs. Muttered the words incoherently, May entered a whole new world, free of distraction, free of pain, free of the past. Her piano playing slowly got louder and louder and before she knew it, she was banging her fingers onto the piano violently, the chords swirling around her room, blending in together with beauty and a tinge of anger. May's mother, Caroline, opened the door.

"May! You're playing too loud. This piano is old." Caroline shoved a list in May's face along with her credit card.

"Mom. Do I have to go?" May whined.

"Yes, you do."

"But MOOOOOOOOM."

"May, do you want to eat this week?" May instantly shut up and nodded her head. "Then go. The store is just down the street. I printed directions just in case you needed help." May giggled.

"Mom, I won't get lost."

"Sure you won't sweetheart. NOW GO!" Caroline pushed May outside and locked the door so she couldn't come back in. May tugged on her sweater and began to walk. It was only a five minute walk, and she quickly got the stuff her mother needed. May began to walk around aimlessly humming a song before she ran into someone and fell, dropping everything in the process.

"Are you okay?" The man's voice rang.

"I'm fine." May said, clutching the side of her head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Here, let me help you." The man said, picking up the things that fell. May looked at him sucked in a breath. He had sparkling ruby eyes that glinted playfully, and a hat that gave the impression that his hair was actually a snow white. May got up slowly, her eyes never leaving the mystery boy. Ruby and sapphire clashed together, melting and rising both a dusty pink blush on their faces. They looked at each other for what seemed to be an eternity, but May pulled away from his soft hands.

"Th-thank you." She said, looking to the ground. The boy gave a shy grin, tugging at his hat.

"N-no problem."

"I'm May by the way."

"Brendan." He took her hand and reluctantly shook it. They eyes met again and a blush formed.

"Do you happen to be a student at Galileo High?" May question as Brendan walked her to the cashier. Brendan nodded his head.

"I'm a freshman." May widened her eyes.

"I'm a freshman too!" May squealed, excited. She grabbed Brendan's hands and they began to walk around, talking endlessly. Before they knew it, they got to her house.

"Thank you for walking me Brendan. It really means-" May clutched her chest in pain. She groaned in agony. Brendans eyes turned wide. He put his arms around her. May's face turned pale and she began to sweat bullets.

"May! What's wrong?" He questioned, extremely worried. Luckily May's mother came out to save the day. She grabbed May from Brendan and gave him a smile.

"Thanks for everything young man, I can handle it from here." May groaned in assurance.

"But what's wrong w-" The door slammed in his face, but their eyes met before the door closed. Sapphire and ruby clashed, but this time, tears were produced instead of a blush. May clutched her heart in pain, and Brendan clutched his in sorrow.

**~xoOox~**

"Alright girls! Hold that pose while I get my camera, this is a perfect picture!" Ms. Dean, the coach squealed while the girls groaned. Ms. Dean was a somewhat strict cheer coach, but she was those kind of mother's that loved to take pictures of just about anything. Dawn, one of the girls who was on top, spotted someone that made her blood boil walking towards them with a group of other guys.

It was Paul with some other guys she didn't recognizance. She didn't care about the rest of the guys, but just Paul.

"He started this." She murmured. "It's all his fault. If he just kept his little mouth shut, then none of this would've happened." Suddenly a blood curling scream came from Violet. Gary was right in front of her, holding two broken alcohol bottles right next to her neck. Violet couldn't run because she was holding up Dawn, and no one could switch off and take her spot.

She was stuck.

Dawn began to shake uncontrollably, scared for her life. Gary pulled on Violet's indigo curls and began to yell at her face.

"You should feel the same pain I felt!" He yelled. "You don't deserve to live. You don't deserve to breathe anymore!" Gary picked up the bottle and swung it at her stomach. She screamed in pain but didn't move, her eyes pouring tears. Various pieces of glass broke off from the impact. Gary went for her head this time, and that's when Violet let go. Instantly, as if a chain reaction, all the girls fled, screaming for their lives.

And Dawn came tumbling down. She closed her eyes and braced for the impact. Little pieces of glass were scattered where is was suppose to fall. Going into fetal position she screamed louder as her body shook out of fear.

She heard a grunt and opened her eyes. Holding her close was the one boy that she despised. She wanted to punch him, she wanted to kick him, she wanted to scream and pull on his purple hair, but she did none of that. Paul put her down lightly, never looking at her eyes, but the ground. And that's what she did what she felt was right.

Dawn pulled him into a hug, her body still shaking. Paul stiffened, before awkwardly patting her back in an attempt to comfort her. She muttered the words she never thought she'd say: thank you, over and over again. He pulled away first. Looking through his pocket, he found tissues.

"Here." He muttered. "You look like a wild Zigzagoon with your make up bleeding everywhere." Dawn gasped and slapped him.

"And you're still a jerk."

"Hn. I saved your life troublesome."

"But you started this too!" She whispered harshly. Paul rolled his eyes.

"I honestly don't want to talk to you." Dawn gasped in shock.

"Hey." Ursula remarked. "Where's Gary?" At that moment, Ms. Dean came back. Before she could yell at the girls, someone pulled her aside and explained everything. Paul quickly turned around and left.

Dawn glared at his retreated back. She was still shaking a little, but ultimately thought this was all his fault. She grabbed another tissue but felt something else instead.

A key.

Like, a key to his house.

Dawn smirked. She had a feeling he was going to be talking to her very soon. Paul turned around, noticing that his keys were missing. She met his eyes and gave him a playful smirk, dangling the key. Paul looked at her wide, and his eyes got bigger when she started to run away from him.

**~xoOox~**

Misty really liked alone time. Not all the time, but in the afternoon. She walked along the illuminated school halls, her hair a little damp from swim practice and noticed something different.

On the first floor, there was a door right underneath the staircase. It was painted over, but with the sun shining she could see the outline of the door. The door knob, the keyhole, and the elegant design that was just dying to be noticed.

She sighed and continued to walk. She had no business with that door what so ever. Walking up to the third floor (for some reason, a majority of the freshmans lockers were on the third floor), she swiftly put in her locker combo. Pink fluff and white lace entered her vision and she mentally cursed herself. Dawn just so happened to skilfully convince her to share a locker with her, and Misty fell for it. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get the image of pink fluff, pink magnets, pink sharpies, pink WHATEVER, out of her head.

"You're so funny Oli!" She heard down the hallway. Her head perked up. Who's Oli? As far as she was concerned, there was no one named Oli at the school. She ignored it and walked down the hallway. Someone (a girl's) giggling got louder. She turned a corner and expected to see someone, but no one was there.

That was weird.

Slowly walking down the stairs to the second floor, she heard taps along the ground. Turning around, no one was there except for an old janitor. He had his headphones plugging into his CD player, and paid her no attention.

That was even weirder.

Misty, now a little paranoid, began to run down the stairs, but the giggling and taps got louder.

"Whoever is doing this, please, STOP!" She yelled, scared. The sun had now set, giving the 1st floor an eerie and very scary vibe. The giggling intensified to the point where she had to cover her ears. It was almost like someone was right next to her, giggling their head off. She slowly turned around, and found herself right behind the door. This time, the door looked like it wasn't suppose to be there, and someone desperately tried to cover it up. Wanting peace and quiet, Misty turned the knob of the door. The taps got louder, turning from regular footsteps to a deafening pounding, and the giggling turned into a maniacal laughter. Misty kept turning the doorknob harder and harder, but nothing happened. She palms were sweaty.

"Death!" The voice of the giggler screamed. "Death! Death! Death!" The pouding got even louder, filling up her mind and completely blocking any other senses. All she heard was a pound louder that a airplane engine starting up. Misty began to tear up. She was scared out of her wits. She tugged on the door harder.

The giggling and footsteps filled her ears, and she couldn't focus at all. Her vision became blurry. She wasn't sure if the hallway was filled with shadows, or if it was blood. She pulled the door knob harder and the door finally cracked open. She quickly went inside and sighed. Slowly sliding down to the floor, she hugged herself. Darkness surrounded her.

"What the hell was that?" She muttered referring to the giggling and footsteps. She stretched her foot, but didn't feel anything in front of her. She quickly backed up.

"Holy shit where am I?" Misty muttered. She put her foot out again, but this time felt something. She sighed in relief.

"Those are some steep steps." She breathed out. She didn't dare to go down them, after all she couldn't even see! She was only here for refugee, and she didn't dare to poke her nose in other people's business.

Waiting a few more minutes, she decided it was safe to go outside again. As soon as she left, she met eyes with the janitor who was mopping the hallway. He saw here, and his eyes went wide.

"YOU! YOU THERE." He began to shake the mop at her. "Get away from that door!"

"Excuse me?" Misty hated people telling what to do, and this guy ticked her off.

"GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR BEFORE I CALL THE PRINCIPAL." Misty shrieked as the janitor through a mop at her. Who knew that old guy had such a good arm? Misty began to run to Violet's car. Looking back, she saw no one there and sighed in relief.

"Hey Violet." Misty said, getting into the car. Violet had a white wrapping covering her head and her stomach. Misty gasped.

"Violet, what happened?!" Misty grabbed her sisters hand. Violet slowly turned, revealing a black eye. Tears rushed down her face. Misty was enraged.

"Violet, who did this to you?" Misty asked, furious. Violet gave a choked sob in reply.

"Never cheat on a boy Misty. Even if you have your reasons." Misty gave her a confused look.

"I loved Gary, but Austin forced me to date him." She muttered. "But after a while, I began to love them both. Even though Austin forced me to date him, i couldn't turn away. I loved him. I loved both of them."

"But then Gary found out..." Violet trailed off. Misty's caribbean eyes were sparked with rage.

"Violet how could you do this!? You can't toy with other people's hearts! Violet, I can't believe you would do such a thing!" She whispered furiously. Violet began to cry.

"I'm such a horrible person." She muttered. Misty pulled her into a hug.

"Violet, it's alright. Please, let's just go home and forget this day never happened. We can talk later if you want." Misty said. She wanted to forget the day happened as well. The giggling, the footsteps, it still sent shivers down her spine.

"Don't ever bring this up again." Violet muttered. She pulled out of the parking lot and began to speed home.

**~xoOox~**

Leaf sighed. She blew on her bangs and clutched her phone. She was so lonely, so bored, and she needed someone to be with her. Scrolling through her contacts, she found one name is hadn't called yet.

Gary Oak.

Her fingers loomed over the green call button, before she closed her eyes and pressed the button. She had to admit, Gary was fairly attractive, and she was a little nervous talking to him.

"Hello?" He said, picking up on the second ring. Leaf widen her eyes. She wasn't expecting him to pick up!

"G-g-gary?" Leaf breathed. Gary chuckled.

"Leafy." Gary said, and she felt weird inside. Like a roller coaster kinda rush. "What's up."

"I'm lonely." She bluttered. "Wait I mean I-"

"Leaf, where do you live?" Leaf breathed in quickly.

"Gary!?" Leaf snapped angrily.

"What you don't want me to come over?" He said playfully. She could imagine his smirk and her cheeks turned bright.

"I-Well- you- I mean- I can't- You should-" Leaf sighed. "570 Parkside Drive. Apartment number 206."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes tops." He said airily. Leaf muttered a quick goodbye and hung up. It was then she gave out a slight scream.

Did she just invite Gary Oak, the most popular, good looking, smart, well rounded, guy to her home?!

**~xoOox~**

May continued to count her pills and separated them for each day, each week, each month. It was a tedious task, and she hated it, but she had to take care of herself now. May's mother knocked on the door. May turned and gave her a small smile.

"Hey mom." She croaked, her voice slightly shaky.

"May..." Caroline started, before rushing to her daughter and giving her a hug. May began to sob loudly.

"Mom. The pain... It's getting worse." Caroline cried with her daughter.

"It will be alright dear. Just believe that and it may happen." May released her mother.

"R-r-really?" Caroline nodded and gave a small smile.

"I promise." Holding up her pinky, she took May's pinky and locked them together.

**~xoOox~**

_"We're just friends, we're just friends"_ She began to think as she stroked Gary's hair. Her heart was beating erratically, and she was surprised he couldn't hear it. They were currently on her couch watching an episode of Teen Titans, both their guilty pleasure.

Gary pointed to the TV screen. "Beast Boy and Raven." He said and looked up at her. A jade green met a dark forest green with confidence. "That's you and me."

Leaf looked down at him wide and pushed up her glasses. "What are you talking about Garreth?" Gary smirked at her.

"We're like them." He persisted, getting up. He first pointed at Leaf. "You're like Raven. You're always really mean and rude and super chill and have this cute, monotone voice." Leaf looked at him shocked. "And I'm like Beast Boy. Even though I annoy you to death, and I'm super hot and good with the ladies, you still love me." Leaf giggled and shoved him off to the side. Gary pulled on her arm and brought her down with him. Her glasses tumbled to the ground, and her hair flowed down to her side naturally. Gary looked up at her in surprise.

"Leaf, you're gorgeous." Gary blurted. He covered his mouth in shock as Leaf looked to the side, a blush quickly forming.

"I hope you aren't joking." She said, looking for her glasses. Gary stopped her from doing that.

"No... I... Leaf..." His face slowly got closer to hers, and she could smell the faint scent of alcohol. She didn't stop him from doing what he wanted. Her heart beat fast, and it hurt, but this time she welcomed the new feeling instead of pushing it off to the side. Tingles shot through her body, making her feel warm.

But in the back of her head, she couldn't ignore the fact that there was a chance he was drunk. And that this was all a joke. A single tear fell from her face as she pushed him away, yelled, and slammed the door.

* * *

**Responses to the reviews: **

**LittleMusicLover: Thank you for thinking that! And thank you for pointing out my mistakes. If you see anymore, don't be afraid to holla! LOL**

**Little Sweety Pea (2): OMG YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE. ASDJKL. *tosses you cookies of friendship and love***

**ImaginationIsAwesome123: NO YOU'RE AWESOME. **

**anon (2): Thank you! And LOL i guess it's kinda close to the show. Don't worry. I won't have some crazy person in a red coat or a black one tryna kill them. Or will I? *attempts to laugh evilly***

**Guest: Sorry, but I'm not an Advanceshipping kind of gal. SORRY TO ALL THE ADVANCESHIPPERS OUT THERE. And no, her curse isn't supernatural. I'm trying to make this story as real as possible!**

**asdfghjkl: i love you.**

**Mayu280: AH Ohmaigoodness I never knew my story and mankind go hand in hand. *feeling slightly heroic* Don't worry mankind, I won't fail you now!**

* * *

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? Orginally, I WAS going to have Gary get arrested by the cops for beating up Violet, but I planned something else for him instead. AND ASDJKL OH MISTY. I feel like I pick on her the most. Like I make her go through so much drama. SORRY MISTY. And you guys also got a little more insight on May's "curse". What do you think about that? AND DAWN AND PAUL AH. Ikarishipping is what I live for, so be prepared. Very prepared**.

**Like always, comments, suggestions, questions are ALWAYS welcomed!**

**Until next time!**

**Love ya'll~**


End file.
